The Ravenwood Chronicles
by Matthew DragonBlade
Summary: The adventures of Logan, a 13 year old Storm Wizard and his friends at Ravenwood Academy in Wizard City
1. Chapter 1: Under The Sea

7

Chapter 1: Under the Sea

"Alright, students, today is the last day of the fall semester. I will pass back your Spiral History exams now," Ms Humphrey said. I was nervous to get my test back, for I was never good at Spiral History or any subject for that matter. As I got the test, I noticed a B. I was happy, for I hardly ever got a B in Spiral History. In fact, this was the first year I passed all my classes. After Ms Humphrey passed the tests back, the bell rang and brought in the summer.

As I walked back to my house, I bumped into Rowan, my best friend. Rowan had long black hair, grey eyes, and a sarcastic, but sweet, personality. "Oh, sorry, Logan," she said. "Let me guess, you failed Spiral History?" she asked with a giggle.

"Actually, I got a B!" I showed her my test, with a grin.

"Wow, I didn't think that was possible! Want to get a smoothie with me?" she asked, putting her backpack back on.

"Sure," I said, following my friend. We walked across the Base Camp where the school was, and we went up the elevator to the Floating Land. On the beach, there were some shops for the tourists and the scientists run by the Water Moles that lived here for centuries.

When Rowan and I entered the smoothie bar, we sat down at the bar. Mormo, the teenage Water Mole, was the bartender.

"What you guys want? Whatever you want, Mormo make!"

We got our smoothies and took a walk on the beach. We kicked off our shoes and sat down on the warm sand, sipping our cool drinks while the salty water lapped our feet. December was quite warm in tropical Celestia.

"It's time I told you something," Rowan said, "it's about my mother. The other day, my dad told me who my real mother is: Morganthe."

I remembered Morganthe from Ms Humphrey's history lessons. I knew she was evil, I just couldn't remember who she was. "Who is Morganthe again?" I asked sheepishly.

"Ugh! Logan, do you _ever_ pay attention in history?!" Rowan said, annoyed. "She was a student of Merle Ambrose in Avalon until she studied Shadow Magic, then she turned bad. Her new home is in Khrysalis, heart of Shadow."

"Umm…. Rowan?" I said, noticing Morganthe behind her daughter.

"What is it?" she asked. I pointed behind her.

"Ah, hello my lovely daughter," Morganthe said in a sarcastically loud voice.

"What do you want mom?"

"I thought you'd be pleased to see your mother. I haven't seen you since you were a baby twelve years ago. Now I see a beautiful young lady, I see you even have a boyfriend…"

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Rowan sighed while I laughed.

"Well, what would you do if I, say, KILLED him?!"

"NO!" Rowan shouted as Morganthe sent spiders to attack me. A circle formed on the beach. "Run Logan!"

"I can't…. It's like ….the circle trapped me."

"Hahahahahaha! This is a battle circle. The only way you can have a proper magic duel."

"I don't know magic, Morganthe."

"Hmmm, that's your problem. Now Begin!"

Morganthe trapped her daughter in a web while she watched her spiders attack. I had no magic to attack back. When they were about to kill me, I held out my hand and a Death Shield popped up, protecting me. I then felt a surge of energy rush through me. I somehow cast a tempest that killed them both.

"Whaaaaaa?!" Morganthe gasped in shock. "You are a wizard?! I should've known better from a son of Sir Malory, my cheating rival!"

I clearly remembered Sir Malory. He was the one who turned King Artorius into a Pen Dragon, sending Avalon into chaos, and apparently, my father.

"Sayonara, for now, Logan! Rowan, come with me to Khrysalis and be the heir to the throne of the Spiral!"

"No thanks, I'm fine living with dad," Rowan responded.

"You will obey your mother, now!"

"Nope, I'm good," Rowan said rebelliously.

"Hmmmm, fine, be that way. But, you will be killed by me, NOW! Minions, attack my daughter!"

Morganthe's spidery minions and thirteen year old Rowan entered a duel circle. Like the one I was in, this one had a force field around it to block non-wizard eyes. I could see the duel fine. I really hoped that Rowan was a wizard; she was my best friend.

I sat in the sand and noticed my jeans were ripped from battle and my shirt had holes in the cloth. Dark clouds began to roll in and the wind picked up, lashing the beach with waves. I noticed Rowan was about to die, when the spiders were about to deliver a final blow, Rowan snapped her fingers and a Scarecrow popped out. It sucked out the spiders' health and restored Rowan's. I had never seen anything like it before! Apparently, she was a wizard, like Morganthe and I.

"Ach! Both of them are Wizards!" Morganthe shouted to herself. It started to rain on the beach. "I am going now! I have what I came to Celestia for, so now, I will have a dramatic exit, without the dramatic-ness!" Morganthe ported to Khrysalis and Rowan dusted herself off feeling fine from the Scarecrow heal. I, on the other hand, was very injured, for I had no way to heal.

Rowan helped me up, for I was too weak. "Rowan, that was amazing! The way you killed them and healed."

"Touché! Those waves were powerful! So, Logan, what does this mean?"

"All I know is that we are wizards. My little brother Noah is an Ice Wizard. He found his talent a year ago, when he was ten. Now, he attends a private magic school in Wizard City."

"Okay, so what types are there besides ice?"

"Not sure, all I know is Ice."

We walked to the elevator down to the domes in the late afternoon sun. We split up and walked to our houses. My house was an old, small, revamped storage warehouse. The shelves were all taken out and walls were added for rooms. Typical house appliances and a kitchen were added as well as new lighting fixtures. My mom had set up the Christmas tree today. When I was little, the place seemed creepy and dark, but now that I'm thirteen, it feels a bit more like home.

As I walked in, my mom was making dinner when she saw me. "Oh dear! Honey what happened!"

"Well, mom, I found out I'm a wizard."

"Oh, that's great Logan! What type are you?"

"I don't really know. I cast a tempest with my bare hands."

"Ah a storm wizard. I actually knew you'd be a storm wizard the day you were born."

"How?"

"Your father, he was a storm wizard. Also, your eyes are purple, a sure sign of a storm wizard. Now, honey, please explain how you got so hurt."

I explained to my mom everything that happened on the beach. "Mom, tell me more about my father, Sir Malory."

"Yes I will…. Oh, look at the time, I must finish dinner! Go and rest a bit before dinner, Logan."

I walked across the creaky metal floor to my bedroom that I shared with Noah before he went to Ravenwood. I had lots of maps of the surrounding seas that I explored with Rowan as well as photos of Celestial Monoliths and Shrines from the Ancient Societies that lived here. I also saw some old submarine blueprints for a "Super-Sub" that I designed when I was five. Of course, that was never achieved. There were also countless photos of me and Rowan on our "expeditions".

Seeing all this, I realized I'll probably go to Ravenwood now that I'm a Wizard. Living here was fun, I thought to myself. I'm going to miss exploring, submarines and, most of all, Rowan.

After I rested after a long day, Mom called me to dinner, as we sat and ate, I tried to get Mom to tell me about Sir Malory. "Now that dinner's cooked, please tell me about my father."

"Alright, Logan, it's time I told you. So, as you know, I grew up in Dun Dara, in Avalon to a wealthy nobleman family. What you don't know is starting about when I was twelve, I practiced Ice magic. When I was eighteen, I had mastered most of ice.

"One day, when I was twenty two, my father went to the Castle of King Artorius and Queen Gwendolyn to decide who is heir to the throne of Avalon, for the King had no son to be the heir. I went with father, but I was only allowed to visit the vast library and explore the halls.

"I saw Sir Malory sneaking in to kill King Artorius. I tried to stop him with a Colossus spell, but he used a charm spell on me.

"I eventually helped Malory and Morganthe turn Artorius into the Pen Dragon he is now. Afterwards, I fell in love with Malory, and we married. Not long after Noah was born, he died, but before he did, he used a spell to erase his two sons memories of him."

"How come you never told me this?" I asked, taking a bite of food.

"For the past fifteen years, I've been trying to hide my dark deeds of killing Artorius. Now, I know you want to go to Ravenwood."

"Yea, that would be great! Isn't Ravenwood expensive though?"

"Extremely, probably way out of budget. Only the richest in the spiral can afford it. But, I know Headmaster Ambrose, he was a great wizard back in Avalon. That's how I got Noah in for free. I'll send him a letter to his _personal_ address."

"Thanks! Isn't Noah returning tomorrow?"

"Yes, and we need to get some ornaments on the tree."

The rest of the evening, I helped my Mom put ornaments on the tree. As I got ready for bed, I thought about Morganthe and her spider minions and what she'd do. I also tried to figure out how I cast a Tempest.

That night, Morganthe haunted my dreams…

7


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Ravenwood

Chapter 2: Welcome to Ravenwood

Light snow was falling in Wizard City as I stepped off the ship at the docks in Old Town. I grabbed my bags and walked with my friend Rowan and my brother Noah through the city to the Ravenwood campus. Wizard City was a circular city with the Ravenwood campus on the central hill and the streets and neighborhoods branched outwards.

We soon entered a large square where lots of wizards were milling around before class. The square had a small icy pond in the middle and lots of bare trees around. The square was lined with castle-type buildings. There was one large castle with a gate. "That's Headmaster Ambrose's office," Noah said. "That's where you will enroll to the Ravenwood Academy! I have to get to class. See you later, Logan!"

Noah walked up the hill where a great big tree stood. I figured it was the center of the city. The tree was remarkably green for the winter season.

Rowan and I entered the headmaster's house and looked around. I noticed a really old wizard sleeping by his desk and lots of books and papers scattered around.

I walked over to the old wizard and nudged him. "Hello? You there?" I kept nudging him.

"Wha…? What happened?" The old wizard asked, waking up

"Sir, we're new students," my best friend Rowan pointed out to the old wizard.

"Oh, pardon me! I am very sorry young wizards. Please forgive me! I hardly got any sleep because of Gamma, my _VERY noisy_ owl!"

"Hoo! I heard that!" A hoot came from the other room.

"Welcome to the Ravenwood Academy of Magical Arts, wizards! What are your names? I am Merle Ambrose, the headmaster here."

"I am Logan, Logan Malory," I told Headmaster Ambrose

"What?!" Ambrose looked shocked. "Sir Tristan Malory was Morganthe's partner in crime! Now, I have his child in _MY _school?!"

"I am Rowan Shadow," Rowan explained to the headmaster.

"Oh my, the daughter of _Morganthe_?! Both of you, leave my office, NOW!"

As Rowan and I began to exit, a small white owl, who I'm guessing is Gamma, entered the office. "Here are their application forms," The owl flew to the headmaster, who took the slips of paper.

"Oh, Logan, I am quite sorry. I had no idea your mother was the lovely Elaine. I remember her from Avalon, back in the day. How is she doing?" Ambrose apologized.

"Good. Before I left, she told me to tell you, Happy Holidays." I responded.

"Elaine was such a promising Ice student, but fell under Sir Malory's enchant. Logan, I'll accept you," Ambrose said as I quietly celebrated. "Rowan, I'm sorry, I would die before accepting _any_ relative of Morganthe."

"Sorry for wasting your time, sir," Rowan walked out of the castle, weeping.

"Good riddance to her! Who would've known what apocalypse could've hit Wizard City if I accepted her? Now follow Gamma, who will get your schedule processed…"

"No. I won't join if I can't be with my friend. At least give her a chance," I begged to the headmaster

"Please, Ambrose, give her a chance?" Gamma hooted

"Oh alright! Logan, go after her and tell her she can join. If she does just one bad thing, she is _expelled_, no buts!"

I exited the headmaster's office into the gray, snowy day. I looked around and saw Rowan sitting on the steps, crying.

"Hi Rowan," I said sitting next to her.

"You might as well be saying bye. I have to go back home to Celestia, while you study magic here, without me!"

"Ambrose told me to…." I began

"I know I know… Rub it in my face that you got in and not me."

"Actually…." I began again

"No! I'm leaving now! I don't even want to see you again!"

"Wait… Ambrose told me that you…"

"That I _what?_"

"that you were accepted to Ravenwood."

"What," Rowan said cheerfully, "I thought he 'wanted nothing to do with Morganthe and anyone related to her'!"

"Gamma and I were able to reason with the old grouch and got you in! But, If he catches you with Shadow Magic, or plotting with Morganthe, you're permanently expelled," I warned my friend.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She stood up

"Gee, I don't know…" I muttered sarcastically as she hugged me. "Well, we should probably get registered inside, plus, it's pretty cold out here," I mentioned.

"Wait… There's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now," Rowan said in a somewhat serious tone.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um…. Never mind. I'll tell you at dinner tonight, this place is too crowded."

"Ok, let's go get registered!" I said, beginning to walk towards the door to Ambrose's Office.

"Hello, young wizards!" Ambrose greeted us inside. "Logan, go with Gamma the Owl to his chamber, so you can get your supplies and books. Rowan, I will prepare you myself."

I followed Gamma into his chamber. "Logan, please have a seat. I will now ask you a series of questions from the Book Of Secrets."

"I already know my school. I figured out I am a Storm Wizard from my mom."

"Ah, I see. Next time you see your mom, tell her Gamma says 'hello'"

"Now what," I asked Gamma impatiently.

"Now, you will get your robes," Gamma fluttered to a closet. "Take your pick!" He said, opening the closet door.

I walked in and found some robes that were purple and grey. I found a purple and black hat with a grey feather and some grey and yellow boots.

"You look _marvelous_," Gamma commented as I walked out. "Now, here is a spell book. You write notes in here, keep spell cards and find useful hints from the Ravenwood staff!" The owl handed me the big heavy notebook, which I put in my backpack. "Here is your wand," Gamma said, giving me a yellow stick shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Gamma, this isn't a wand! It's a painted stick!"

"Wave it in the air! It's not just a stick."

I was hesitant at first, but I waved it, and a spark of electricity hit the center of Gamma's chamber.

"Excellent job, Logan! Here is your schedule for your classes here and a key for your dorm, 22C." Gamma handed me a scroll and a small key with a tag saying 22C.

"What about my suitcase?" I asked the helpful owl.

"I will have it delivered to your dorm. Now, go to your classes. The day ends at 3:00 this afternoon. Have fun!"

I walked outside in the cold and walked with Rowan to the campus. Rowan was wearing black and grey everything, and she was waiting outside.

"Hi Logan, you look stormy today," she said with a smile.

"You look quite… deathly," I said as Rowan looked shocked. "I mean, you look like a pro Death wizard," I corrected myself, embarrassed.

"The Death school is behind that waterfall, which is frozen. How do I get there?"

"I overheard other wizards talking about a lift where the Death School _used _to be, with the others on the hill."

We then walked to Bartleby, the great grandfather tree and co-creator of our universe with Grandmother Raven. I stood in awe looking at his extensive branches. Rowan had to drag me away from the big green tree.

"Well, here's the Storm School. I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye, Logan."

I could hear the professor talking from outside. As I opened the door, the whole classroom went silent.

"Hi…" I said very awkwardly.

"So…..?" The professor, a frog in purple robes asked.

"Sir, I'm a new Storm student. Gamma sent me here."

"Well, you shouldn't have interrupted my whole class." The students started laughing. "Come up here and introduce yourself."

I walked up to the pedestal, the whole class staring at me. The professor shook my hand. "I am professor Halston Balestrom, master inventor, and scientist! I am also a master of Storm Magic, or Divination! The Storm school is all about creativity! And you are?"

"I am Logan Malory," the class looked shocked. I didn't need to explain.

"Alright now, you will have a new _Wizard_ name to go by here at Ravenwood. Hmmm…" The frog thought for a moment, "you will be known as Logan StormShard from now on. Now, where is an empty seat…? Aha! There is an empty seat next to my star student, Olivia StormCloud! She will be great help to you in your Divination studies! Now sit, so I can give a homework assignment to my class."

I walked to my desk and sat down. The professor began writing in chalk on the board. "You need to make a survey report on lightning due tomorrow. You too, Logan," The frog pointed at me. "You may use the remainder of class as free time."

"Professor Balestrom may seem a little pushy at first, but you'll like him in a few weeks," Olivia said. Olivia StormCloud had purple hair and purple eyes, she looked to be about 16 years old, 3 years more than me, and had a thick deck of spell cards. "I can tutor you, if you want. We can meet on Triton Ave, the stormiest street in Wizard City."

"Alright," I replied. "Can I see your spell deck?"

Olivia opened her deck and I saw spells I had never heard of: Kraken, Triton, Leviathan, Sirens, Storm Owl, even King Artorius! "Where'd you get these?" I asked, amazed.

"In my travels across the Spiral, and from this class."

The bell then rang, dismissing us from class.

"I'll see you later, on Triton Ave!" I said

"Don't be late!" Olivia said, picking up her books.


End file.
